Hunger Pains: Cotton Candy
by YappiChick
Summary: John shares one of his favorite sweet treats with Teyla. Shelya, fluffy.


**Author's Notes: This story takes place after "The Return 2". Thank you for all your feedback! As always, I would love to hear what you think!**

* * *

Smiling, John walked down the corridor with a grin on his face. Things were finally looking up. After six weeks of being stuck on Earth and their subsequent rescue of Atlantis, General O'Neill approved the expedition team to return to Atlantis. Thanks to the ZPMs the Replicators had left behind on the base, their trip to back to Earth took mere seconds. Within hours, John had everything he needed packed, including a surprise for Teyla. 

Though it had been less than two months since he had to leave her behind in the Pegasus Galaxy, it felt longer. It was strange to him; he had spent months relatively alone in Antarctica, but each hour away from Teyla seemed surreal, as if his mind couldn't believe she was gone.

When he stepped onto the Athosian settlement, his life was revitalized. Everything seemed more real; the colors brighter, the emotions more true. It was in that moment that he knew Teyla was something more than just an important member of his team. Based on the smile that she flashed him, he was willing to bet the feeling was mutual.

After the Replicators were destroyed, they said their goodbyes as they returned to their respected home worlds, knowing it was only temporary. Fueled with his new emotions, he knew when he saw her again, he needed to give her something to show her what she meant to him.

Cotton candy.

In his mind, he could hear McKay laughing. Cotton candy? But John knew the truth; out of all the food you could buy at a State Fair, cotton candy was the sexiest. Besides, he thought, it was the only one that traveled well through the gate.

Candy in hand, he began making his way through the corridors of Atlantis, looking for Teyla. Elizabeth had radioed him fifteen minutes ago to inform him she and Ronon were back on base. Wanting to give her a little time before intruding, John waited as long as he could before grabbing the bag off his bed and looking for her.

Several turns later, he found himself standing in front of Teyla's door. Please, he hoped, let me not screw this up. He waved his hand in front of the crystal and waited for Teyla to grant him entrance.

Seconds later, the doors slid open, revealing Teyla. "John," she said, smiling.

He took a moment to look at her. As usual, she looked stunning. Of course, even if she looked like a drowned rat, John would have been able to see past that and still appreciate how beautiful she was.

He must have stared at her too long because a frown appeared on her face. "Is there something wrong? Dr. Weir said we were to meet in the conference room in two hours, has that changed?" she asked.

He shook his head, both to answer her question and clear his mind. "No, it hasn't." Feeling bold, he stepped into her room, allowing the doors to close behind him. "I brought you a 'welcome home' gift."

Her eyes widened slightly. "I do not have anything for you."

"Don't worry about it," he said quickly. He pulled out the bag and presented it to Teyla. She looked at the shiny bag with slight confusion. "It's cotton candy," he said, as if that would explain everything.

John saw her flicker at his shirt and then back to the bag. He could almost hear her thoughts. _A candy made out of the same material that clothes were? _"It's not what it sounds like," he assured her with a smile.

Still, she looked unconvinced. He opened the bag, deciding the best way to convince her was a taste test. He broke off a piece and held it out for her to see. "It looks like cotton, that's where it gets its name," he explained.

"I am sure it is good," she said uncertainly.

He held up the candy for her to take a bite of it. Slowly, she leaned forward to take a small nibble. Without thinking, John pushed the whole piece into her mouth. John tried to ignore the feel of her tongue flickering over the tip of his fingers and concentrated on her reaction to the candy.

He watched as her eyes widened in surprise at the sweetness and slip shut as the candy melted in his mouth. "So, how do you like it?" he asked, his fingers still tingling.

"It is delicious," she said, licking her lips. She reached over to the big glob of candy and ripped off a piece. John expected her to pop it in her mouth, not push the piece into his own mouth, her fingers staying in his mouth slightly longer than necessary.

A mischievous grin passed over her lips. "I do believe this is my favorite food from earth."

John grinned. Yup, he thought as he broke off another piece, nothing is sexier than cotton candy.


End file.
